This invention relates to a bacterial and dustfree clean room system required for a semiconductor production industry or a foodstuff industry.
A conventional clean room has, as shown in FIG. 5, a filter unit B provided in a ceiling of a room A, and an air conditioner control unit C for supplying air through the filter unit B into the room by the air conditioner control unit C to air condition and clean the air in the room, or, as shown in FIG. 6, a filter unit B provided in a ceiling, an air circulating fan D disposed near the filter unit B, and an air conditioner control unit C provided out of the room to air condition the air in the room and to clean the air as a central type.
However, since the central type clean room provided one air conditioner control unit out of the room to control the air condition of the entirety of the clean room, it must pipe a plurality of ducts of large diameter at the back side of the ceiling or under the floor thereby necessitating a sufficient space for the ducts at the back side of the ceiling or under the floor. Thus, when a 2-story or 3-story clean room is constructed, a considerably high building is required to accomodate the ducts.
When the room is air conditioned by one air conditioner control unit like the above-mentioned central type, in case of a wide volume clean room, the central type cannot uniformly maintain the entire temperature and moisture in the room to eliminate the irregular internal heat generation due to the wide volume, and it is difficult to obtain satisfactory air condition. Further, the central type clean room must newly construct the clean room by damaging the entire clean room when modifying the layout in the room, such as the area and the configuration of the clean room.